


Drunk at your House Party

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Collage, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Eret is a good motherly role model, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Flustered Quackity, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, He/Him Pronouns For Eret, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Light Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, My First AO3 Post, POV First Person, Power bottom Quackity, Rare Pairings, Secret Crush, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Song: Last Night (Beer Fear), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, she/her pronouns for eret, switching POVs, they all go to the same collage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quackity hangs out with a friend who helps him realize his feelings for Wilbur, his best friend. He has been harboring it for about a year. Still in the closet and doesn't know what his sexuality is. He tries to suppress his feelings for Wilbur by dating cute girls at school. But, he doesn't dump them...they dump him. Because he never wanted to kiss any of them. But, things turn around when one day Wilbur Soot hosts a house party obviously invites his best friend to join. Quackity plays a game that involves alcohol. He gets so drunk the he says something that he may or may not regret.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Eret, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	1. Let Me Explain

**Author's Note:**

> !!Hii this is my first fic ever!! I personally really like this ship and there is like almost no content. So I was like "If no one else is going to make more content I will!". If you feel really uncomfortable, then I will take down this fic. Hope you enjoy!

**Quackity's POV:**

  
Alright let me get this out...I am  _ NOT _ gay okay? I just happen to have a crush on my best friend, Wilbur Soot. For a year. And he’s a boy.  _ I’m _ a boy. Okay, I might just be gay for him. On the other hand, I’m not gay in general. Yes, I do make jokes about me wanting to marry or have sex with my friends. But I never really meant it.    
How did I find out my feelings for Soot in the first place? Well, it wasn’t me I didn’t find it out myself. Someone helped me realize it…   
  
  
**|** **_Last year |_ ** **_  
_ ** _  
_ _  
_ I headed back to my dorm after getting a Mtn Dew from the vending machine, and found my roommate Eret doing his homework.    
She looks up from her computer, “Oh hey there Big Q!”   
I laughed, waved back, and opened the cold can, “Hey Eret, how’s the paper for your  International Relations class.”   
“Not bad, kind of struggling with the 6th paragraph but it's due Sunday. I still have 4 days to do it.”   
“Huh, how do you get so much done so quickly. You said she assigned it like when fuckin' Friday right? And you started today. Damn, I wish I was more like you, getting all or most of your shit done quickly”   
He laughs. His phone releases a _PING!_ And he checks his phone. He smiles a bit.    
“What...wait is it your boyfriend?”   
He blushes slightly and nods. They closed their laptop, and started typing to their boyfriend back in the UK. After she sends it, she gets another text, and her smile fades away.   
I walk over to their bed and ask what happened, Eret got a text from his ex. He told me that his ex-girlfriend is still mad about the fact that he broke up with her and moved on with a boy. Plus, she is also really desperate to get back together with Eret even though they don’t want to.   
“It’s okay Eret, just ignore her.”   
“I know, but I’m not really that type of person.”   
“If you won't do it I will give me your phone,” I put my hand out and she gives her phone to me and I delete his ex's contact. “There, I won’t have to see that depressing face of yours, it doesn’t look right when you’re sad. Trust me I had two exes who were fucking like that, I did the same thing that I did for you. It’ll give you less trouble.”   
“Thank you.” He says.   
“No problem, sometimes they want to cling on to you, heh.” I laughed and before I knew it, I was finished with my Mtn Dew.    
It was 7 and to pass the time Eret and I talked about our exes, relationships, and other stuff related to that. Then Eret pops a question, that I thought was somewhat random.   
“Hey Big Q, do you have a crush on someone?”   
Of course my answer was no, I wanted to just be single and just mess with my homies. So like I said, I told him that I don't have a crush on anyone.   
“You’re lying.”   
“No, I’m not.”   
We went back and forth with the same two phrases until I decided to break the chain.   
“Okay then, HOW? Tell me Eret, how the fuck do you think I’m crushing on someone. I do not have any feelings for anyone that I fucking know of.”    
He grabs a bag of chips and starts eating it, I don’t know how that person can stay so calm and chill.   
“Oh come on Big Q,” he chuckles, “are you really that clueless?”   
“I don’t fucking know?” I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow at him.   
“Okay damn, well, I don’t think anyone has really noticed, but you’ve been acting a little bit different around Wilbur lately.” She grabs a handful of chips and stuffs it in her mouth.   
“BAHAHAHAHAHA!! WHAT!?,” I burst then I quickly catched my breath, “Okay, so  _ you  _ are telling  _ me _ that  _ I _ have a  _ crush,  _ I have  _ feelings  _ for my  _ best friend _ , Wilbur Soot. You’ve got to be joking right?”   
They purse their lips and shakes their head, “No I’m not joking Alex,” he nervously chuckles, “You have been tidying yourself up a bit. More than usual.”   
“Oh c’mon Eret, really? That’s not even proo-”   
“You fix up yourself more when you know Wilbur is going to be at the same place as you.”   
“Uh-”   
“And if it’s by surprise, you quickly fix your beanie and hair.”   
“Um ok-”   
“You have been glancing at him a lot when you both have the same classes and in the hallways.”   
“Err-”   
“And, you have been giving the  _ same, stupid  _ smile that I give whenever my boyfriend texts me. But weirdly enough you only do that when it’s in the dorm without anyone, but me.”   
Then it hit me: I liked Wilbur, and more than just a friend.    
Eret looks at me and slightly tilts her head. “I know that you mess around and act gay with Schlatt, because straight boys act gay around thier friends, but you look at Wilbur... _ differently.  _ And usually best friends tend to act the most gay around each other _ ”  _ She chuckles and told me to sit down. He grabs and holds my hands tightly.   
I shake my head, “No, no,no,no,no,” I whisper and look away, “That can’t be true right?”   
He holds my hands tighter, “Alex,” he says, “trust me, even though I am a really chill guy. I was in denial just like you right now, I realized it myself that I was crushing on another boy.”   
I was so confused, I am rooming with the chillest person ever, that I have ever met, and they are looking as calm as ever had a sexuality crisis when they found out they weren’t straight? I widen then avert my eyes.   
“Maybe I never even had feelings for the girls I dated, maybe I am gay. Fuck, damn Eret ,how did you notice all these signs?”   
“I sensed something was a bit off, so then I started to pay attention to your actions more to see what's up.” She lets go of my hands, gets up and throws away the bag of chips, “And maybe you are not gay and you may be bi like me. Just know that you don’t need to label yourself now. I’ll keep this just between us okay?”   
I subtly nod and I hug him and he hugs back.   
“Thank you, thank you for helping me find out something about myself I-”   
“No problem,” he cuts me off and gets up, “I’d do anything to help a friend. And now I have to redo my nails, the polish is chipping off.”   
“You go ahead.” I say. I was still confused. I wanted to give myself a label right now. I wanted to know what I really was at that moment. I didn’t though. I felt a whole bunch of feelings at that moment.   
  
  
**|** **_Present |_ ** **_  
_ ** _  
_ _  
_   
So yeah, Eret helped me a lot. And since he helped me unlock my feelings for Wilbur. I saw him a little differently...and guess what? I was hanging out with him at his dorm and he takes his fucking shirt off. In fucking front of me. Now that’s when I completely understood how gay people meant by a goddamn 'gay panic', but since I saw him like this before (when I had my straight googles on) I was able to go back to normal quickly without him noticing. And Wilbur got some abs man. Like fuck, I kinda have them, but Wilbur’s is more defined. And he can look good in anything. Like God wanted to mess with all of our brains. Wilbur is a hot/cute/ AND pretty boy. GOD WHY!   
But, I dated some girls too not to have anyone question me (since I wasn’t out yet) and I could maybe I don’t know, make my feelings for Will go away. I felt and still feel weird, but not as weird as before for having a crush on my best friend. But, these feelings still haven't gone away. They got stronger. I thought maybe hanging out with Wilbur more might do the trick. Because my dumbass thought that “Hey maybe if I see my boy crush more I will get so used to him that it will go away.” NO, that was NOT the FUCKING case. I wanted to be with him more.    
I started to think a lot about Wilbur. I even had a dream where I kissed him. I remember where he told me when 27 girls rejected him (and I fucking meant it when I said they had no taste) and then he told me he wanted to have sex with me. I made a joke about agreeing to it. Now though, I wish he was more to me. Than a friend. I don’t really know what to do right now. I might text Eret, she’s got good advice.


	2. Staying in te Closet for a Long Time is Hard

I finished my homework for Law that's due next week , while walking to get to my dorm, my stomach roared. Forgot to eat breakfast this morning so I expected this. Didn’t want to be boring and go for pizza, so I got in my car and drove onto main street to find a McDonalds. Haven’t been to that place in two years man. The parking lot was pretty packed. As I was parking I get a text from Wilbur. My heart races, fuck. I wish you can choose who to crush on sometimes. I leave the car and check his message:   
  
**Wilbah: Hey im hosting a house party next Friday, wanna come?** **  
**   
I honestly didn’t know how to answer, I wanted to go, but I also didn’t. I leave the message on read; I get a text from Eret.   
  
**Eret: Wru?** **  
** **  
** **Big Q: McDonalds** **  
** **  
** **Eret: Im bored can i meet up w u?** **  
** **  
** **Big Q: Sure** **  
** **  
** I enter the fast food restaurant and as expected it was packed. Fuckin packed. Why the fuck would a MCDONALDS be this FUCKING PACKED! There were kids and babies everywhere. They can’t even pay taxes. Why are they here? Well I tried to look like a sane 19 year old and walk up to the cashier and asked for a happy meal. Maybe that might be a cure for my shitty mood. A big red milk carton with a yellow happy face. I also got extra large fries and a large order of coke. I mean who do you think I am? As I was waiting for my tray, Eret showed up. I pick up my tray and walk over to him. We were lucky that there were a lot of big families here so half of the two seaters were empty. We sat down and I immediately dug into the fries.   
“So anything new lately?” they ask.   
“Yea like five fucking minutes ago.” I mumble.   
Eret gives me a look reading  _ ‘Well? What the fuck is it?’ _ _   
_ __ “Wilbur texted and asked if I should go to his house party on Friday.” I look back down then back up to find wilbur with his jaw dropped.   
“Are you kidding me? Did you say yes?”   
“Left him on read.”   
“WHY!?”   
I start to shake a bit and nervously sip my drink, “I don’t know, I wanted to keep my space from Wilbur a bit, that’s why I was dating other girls.” I glance away and continue to sip my drink.   
“You’re kidding me right? You dated other girls, made ou-”   
“I don’t make out with any of them, I always hesitated. Before I used to-”   
He hand signaled me to stop and there was this 5 second silence between us. Then they picked up a fry and started munching on it.   
“I thought this was a crush…”   
“Isn’t it?”   
“To tell you in the shortest way possible, you are in love with Soot.”   
I leaned a bit forward and whispered loudly, “ _ WhAt?  _ Well what now?”   
He rubs the back of his neck and looks like he’s going to say something, she hesitates each time until she finally gets it out.   
“You’ve gotta confess to him.”   
My cheeks start to get warm, “Uhhh NO! I’ll feel like a complete bottom if I do that”   
Eret laughs, “And what so bad about being a bottom? Don’t you get rather than give the attention?   
I turn completely red, hey attention is great, and now thinking about it I could never top Wilbur, not even for one second. But, I made it seem like I flat out denied it.   
“Haha very funny, I’m not gonna be like,” I lace my hands together and act cutesy, “UwU Senpai, I love you! Can you go out with me, then marry me then fuck me?” I bat my eyelashes then go back to normal. Eret completely loses it over my act. After two minutes or so he catches his breath and tells me that I still have to confess to him someday.    
“I don’t know man,” I muttur, I pick up one of the chicken nuggets and take a huge bite of it.   
“ ‘Kay then, well, don’t @ me once you get that shit out to him and you two start dating~” He winks and eats some more fries.   
I giggle then sigh, “I don’t even know if he’s not straight… What if when I confess, he rejects me and/or never looks at me the same way again. I don’t want to lose my best friend over the fact that I’m in love with them. Fuck.” I start eating more chicken nuggets non-stop.   
“Who knows? Maybe luck is on your side?”   
“Haha Eret, don’t get my hopes up too quickly.”   
Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME!? That bastard wants me to confess to Wilbur? No way in HELL I am doing THAT? No,no,nO,No,NO! Damn, I bet Eret is crossing his fingers for me to confess. She’s out of her mind man. I would never confess to a hot/pretty/cute bo- ARGH!! My cheeks start to grow red. I’m obsessing over him again. Fuck.    
After we finished the food and fought through an army of kids, we went into our separate cars to end up at the same destination: our dorm. So we could relax.    
Once we got back, I checked my phone and it’s 5:18. I unlocked the phone and went on my messages and searched for Wilbur’s.    
  
**Wilbah: Hey im hosting a house party next Friday, wanna come?** **  
** Read: 4: 26 pm **  
** **  
** **Big Q: Yea srry i was gonna text u but i got busy but yea ill go to ur party** **  
** **  
** Turned off my phone then to get another ping immediately after,   
  
**Wilbah: Yayy :) lookin forward to see u!!** **  
** **  
** I smiled, and looked over at Eret who gave me a thumbs up and I replied with the same gesture. I tremble out a sigh ‘ _ I better not regret this’  _ If I do end up confessing, I won’t, I know that for a fact I won’t.   



	4. A Proper Hangout in a Long Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer and I usually draft the chapters in a notebook before typing it up, and I got writer's block during the weekend. But hey I got it done for y'all. And do you want me to get out short or long chapters, maybe a mix? I don't know, well then enjoy this chapter!!

Usually I tend to wake up before Eret, although this time he woke up before me. It was Saturday. Eret usually wakes up at 11 or such. It’s ten am, weird. Eret tried to push me out of bed, he almost managed to do it. I groaned, and tried to push Eret away, but ended up smacking his face on accident. Eret might have been a bit pissed and yanked me from my bed.   
“C’mon man oww...you didn’t have to do that..”   
“It’s Saturday, it’s ten am, and  _ you _ are going to hang out with Wilbur today.”   
I grumble in confusion, “What do you mean I can’t just go up to his house out of nowhere.”   
“That's the thing, he knows you are going there.”   
I ask him how, and guess fucking what. This jackass woke up at 8 in the morning due to “excitement” and grabbed my phone, used my fingerprint to get into my phone, and texted Wilbur if I could hang out at his house today at noon.    
“Oh my fucking God Eret, why did you do that?”   
She squints at me, oh yeah, she wants me to be close with Wilbur again. How the fuck did I not notice this in the first place? And if you want to know why Wilbur does not have a dorm at the university, but has his own house near it. Well, even though Wilbur is from Britain, and it's best to have a dorm if you might move back to your own country.Although, his parents weren’t comfortable with him rooming with someone in a dorm. Weirdly enough they’re fine if he has a roommate in his house. Just not in a college dorm. As my eyes were adjusting to the light, Tug my blanket off my bed and smack it on my face. And after 5 minutes of not leaving the floor, Eret kicks me.   
“OW! OKAY OKAY, I’M UP I’M UP” I belt out   
“Now get up, your boyfriend is waiting. Sleeping Beau-”   
“He’s not my boyfriend.   
“Your  _ future _ boyfriend then.”   
I flip him off then I head over to the bathroom and fix my hair and slap on my beanie. When I left, Eret said they’d let me slide with the beanie, but wouldn’t let me go in sweats. I throw him my hoodie and they toss it on my bed.   
“Why? It’s casual.”   
“Okay then let's see, you are going to your crush’s place, you might go out somewhere and have some fun walking around. You are  _ not _ going out there looking like a careless mess in public.”   
“Oh c’mon Eret, he’s just my-”   
“Don’t give me this ‘he’s my best friend’ bullshit. You like him, don’t ignore that, suppressing those feelings for him is just going to make you feel worse about yourself. That’s why you have to confess. Even if he rejects you, you at least have an easier time getting over him. Now hurry up, I don’t want to waste your time.”   
So I decided to go with a black shirt, ripped jeans, and a white zip up hoodie that I only wore once. Once I finished up I left the dorm, I wasn’t hungry but I still decided to go over to the cafetiera anyway.   
As I entered the cafeteria I saw Schlatt, Tommy, Tubbo, and a few others at a table.   
Schlatt calls me over and I wave to all of them.    
“Hey there babe” He laughs.

We aren’t dating we just like to mess round, act gay, and call each other pet names. And if you are wondering if we went to the extent of kissing, no we haven’t, we’ve held hands, not kiss.    
“Hey Princess, did you hear that Wilbur’s having a party at his house next Friday?”   
“Uh yea, he texted me yesterday.”   
“Good better be there,” he walks up to me and whispers, “or the week after I will call you Flatty Patty for that entire week, plus, the weekends.”   
My eyes widen and I purse my lips, I am completely fucking fine with being called by any name,  _ but _ Flatty Patty. Initially I was going to make an excuse if I backed out last minute, but now I feel like this bastard makes me have no goddamn choice.    
We talked for a while, maybe for an hour or so. I look at the clock, 11:46.   
“Hey guys I have to go.”   
They all yelled out ‘bye’, even though it sounded like a mess, I chucked as I walked out. Wilburs house is a 10 minute drive from uni, which is pretty close, since there are not a lot of houses near it when there are usually stores around it. I played some good ol’ Mexican music to remind me of home. I kept thinking how Wilbur would see me if I liked him. Would he accept it? Would he distance himself away from me? I don’t know man, but I just hope for the best, either he likes me back or we stay as good friends.   
I found his house. It was a decent size for someone living alone. He has two bedrooms, but he uses one as a study/music room. Wilbur’s songs are really funny and beautiful. He told me even though he is putting out quite comedic songs, he wants to put up some more serious music one day. I hope for the best. Hey, he’s gained the title as a musical artist on google, so that's a start.   
I walk up the few steps and knock on his door. Almost immediately he opens it and greets me with a smile and his guitar. I giggle as he strums a few chords.   
“Hey there Big Q, haven’t seen you in a while come, come in.”   
I enter the house, his house looks real modern from the inside, shades of grey and white cover the house. 

“Hey are you hungr-” he hits his guitar on the fridge by accident and we laugh hysterically.   
I catch my breath, “No, no, I’m fine, I am not hungry.”   
Wilbur nods, then he goes and tells me he is going to put his guitar away and for me to just go wait on the couch. He comes back with two cans of coke and asks me if I want to take a drive with him then walk around town. I remember we used to do that a lot last year and we had so much fun doing so. I nod vigorously and he asks whose car I want to go in. I said mine since I didn’t want him to have a hard time getting his car out of his driveway with mine behind his.   
We enter my car and he offers to drive it. I don’t know why, but I let him anyway.    
It was silent the first few minutes, Wilbur tries to break it over how he remembers us going to the beach when the sun was setting and we dove into the ocean with our clothes on. I laughed at that memory. We had like 20 people stare at us. Reminiscing over memories was fun, I found a boardwalk up ahead and the both of us decided to go. Wilbur parks the car and I immediately jump out.   
“Last one there is a disappointment!” I laughed out.   
“Oh really?” 

Wilbur runs out of the car like the flash and with his longass legs he gets there before me. The moment I caught up to him. He looks like those mean girls who look and the unpopular girl and they know that something bad is going to happen when they smile. He chuckles.   
“Well, well, who’s the disappointment now?”   
“Haha very funny Soot. Come on.”   
We enter the boardwalk, the lights weren’t on but it felt like the McDonalds, full of fucking children. I mean I expected a lot of kids, but I expect more at a theme park not a boardwalk. In case you haven’t fucking noticed, I very much dislike children. Those clingy, tiny, attention-seeking humans, who  _ can’t pay fucking taxes, _ I just can’t stand them. The kids back then when I was a kid were way better than this. Will and I head over to the ticket booth. And the max tickets you could get at once is 20 tickets for fifteen dollars and it was usually 2 tickets a ride. So Wilbur and I agreed we’d each get 40 tickets each. And we did. We immediately head over to the claw games, they are hard but they give you huge prizes depending on which claw you're going for.    
I forgot how good Wilbur was at those claw games. It has been five minutes and he got Three plushies. If I tried I might have gotten one in 15 minutes. I just keep watching Will, he has his eyes fixed on a huge duck one, he looks up at the claw then back down to the duck. After he tilts the joystick to the left then he presses the red button. I watch the claw slowly drop down, hug the duck, and it goes up with the duck in its grasp. Once the claw drops the duck into the shoot, Wilbur grabs the yellow plush and hands it to me.   
“You still like ducks right?”

My lip quivers, I look down at the duck in admiration, “Yep, I still love them,” I look back up Wilbur to see him smiling, looking perfect as usual. We kind of had a gay moment, so I broke it by blurting out, “Hey why don’t we go to the water squirt guns?”   
He stammers, “Uh, yea sure,”   
The water squirt gun games are like one of the few of the boardwalk games I’m good at. I’m basically only good at video games okay...leave me the fuck alone. We did a few rounds and I won 4 times and Wilbur won twice. I shoved it in his face of course.    
After a few more games, we were hungry. So we headed over to the food court, we shoved our faces in corn dogs, funnel cakes, and cotton candy. And guess what? WILBUR HAS NEVER TASTED THE GLORIOUS FRIED OREO! WHAT THE FUCK!? So you know what I did, I made him eat one of my six. He told me he regrets never ever eating fried oreos, so I gave him two of mine so we are even.    
When we finished eating we were stuffed, so we decided since the beach was on the other side of the boardwalk we’d go there. We walked around and the sun was setting, the skies changing from blue to an array of colors. We walked around some more until our legs got weak, as we headed over to my car, Wilbur asked if I wanted to hang out more at his house    
“Yea, I don’t have any other plans tonight.” I got him in the car and told him that  _ I  _ was going to drive this time, but he insisted he’d drive again. I said no. We went back and forth almost laughing, I gave up and let him drive again.   
“Who would’ve known you gave up so easily?”   
“Fuck you,” I flip him off.   
We laugh during the car ride, joking, messing around. I missed this. Why did I take that stupid break? On the other hand, taking that break made this moment feel more special. I love Wilbur, but I won’t say it today it was too early, we just started to hang out with each other again, better to not rush it.    
Once we got to Wilbur’s, he asked if I wanted to listen to a song he’s working on. Of course I said yes. Told me to follow him to his studio, I crossed over the living room then I headed down the halls with pictures of Wilbur growing up, pictures of him and I, with the boys, and I passed by a picture that I haven’t seen before. I stop. It’s a picture of Wilbur on a stage, sweaty, singing, and playing his guitar.    
“Hey when did this happen?”

“I had to take a trip to New York because I got asked to perform there, best day in my life, would have been better if you were there, but they didn’t allow me to bring a friend. The next time they made sure they would make room for an extra person. “   
“Oh, well I’m proud of you, you made it to the stage. You’ll have a huge audience who loves your music. Soon there will be teen girls calling you ‘daddy’.” he laughed at that one. 

“Oh, I had myself fucking prepared for that.”   
We continue to his studio, he opens the door, and I find acoustic, electric, and bass guitars, an amplifier, and a whole bunch of other things there. Wilbur picks up guitar and warms up with a few chords for a warmup. Then starts to play something that I have the best feeling it will be a hit. I won’t tell you what it fucking is or how it sounded like because he wanted me to listen to it not you fuckers ha ha ha. 

He strums the last chord, “Is it good?”

My mouth was slightly opened, “Are you fucking kidding me!? That was fucking amazing! You have to put that song up soon!”   
He smiled at my approval, propped his guitar up, and pats my back, “Thanks Big Q”   
“No problem,“   
“Oh and question, why haven’t we’ve been hanging out lately?”

“You know I have Law and it’s hard especially in the beginning, heh.” A decent excuse I just made up.   
“Oh understandable. I was wondering if you are not too busy, if you could help me prepare for the party.”

“Of course man, anything to help out.”

After some time talking, eating, and joking around. It got dark, 10:26pm, shit.

“Hey Wilbur, I have to go-”   
“Why don’t you sleep over then? I might just have some extra clothes you could use that aren’t too big.”   
I turn slightly red, “Uh-”

“C’mon Alex, I insist, I have a sleeping bag somewhere, so we could sleep in my room.”

“Oh, uh, okay then.” I stutter, and grab another can of coke.   
“All rightly, I’ll go take a shower then.” And he left the room. 

Okay, I am not getting horny right now, not NOW, fuck. Calm yourself Alex, calm yourself. I am not thinking of Wilbur like that right now, at this moment, at his house. Just calm down. Think with your brain not your dick. Okay we’re good now, right? In order to pass the time, I listen to some music. Ten minutes later, Will calls me over to say it's my turn and there's an extra towel in the bathroom with some clothes. I nod and go to the bathroom. I take a shower and remember how we used to do these sleepovers like we were kids. When Eret would be out for the night, Will would use their bed. We’d chat for hours on end. Heh, I’m glad I’m reliving this. I finished up and got dressed. The clothes were oversized but not that bad.   
I met up with Wilbur in his room, he was laying on his bed with his phone, and he prepared the sleeping bag. 

“Hey” I say.   
“Hello there.” He smiles at me, why does he look stupid and adorable while doing so?   
I walk in and sit on the sleeping bag and he asks the question I would not like to hear at this moment.   
  
**“So, how's your love life?”**

“Quite shit thank you, girls dumped me because they thought I didn’t give them enough love.”

“Shit man, damn, well those bitches are just attention-seekers then.” Wow, that is a reason I never thought of, but it's not the real one.   
“That makes me feel better, I thought I was just a shit boyfriend.”   
“You’re not a shit boyfriend Big Q, they just don’t know how to actually love someone.”   
We talked some more, then made jokes about my exes however I described them. We had fun. Then we knocked out. It was a good day, I’m glad Eret took my phone while I was sleeping. That was the best decision she ever made.   
  
  



End file.
